


Team Nice Dynamite Forever

by OutcastsAmongOutcasts



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Depression, M/M, Trigger Warnings, mentions of cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastsAmongOutcasts/pseuds/OutcastsAmongOutcasts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin was acting off and Michael was determined to find out what was wrong with his boi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Nice Dynamite Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: It has depression and mentions of cutting. Please don't read if those things make you uncomfortable.

“You fucking idiot!”

The insults, the comments, the jabs.

“Are you fucking retarded? It’s over there, you stupid fat fuck!”

After so long, they start to hurt.

“DAMMIT, GAVIN, WE COULD’VE WON IF YOU STOPPED DICKING AROUND FOR FIVE SECONDS AND ACTUALLY DID SHIT!”

He was trying his hardest, he was. He was trying to not let the comments get to him. He was trying to not be sensitive and not take their insults to heart. They were just playing around.

However, after awhile, they started to feel like they were much more than that. They started to become real and they started to hurt. He couldn't brush them off as easily as he usually could. Every little thing set him off and it was getting harder and harder to control. He started to dread going into work the next day and would often lie in bed and wish he didn’t have to face his friends the next day and endure their never ending taunts.

Then, one day, he didn’t show up for work. He simply texted Geoff that he was sick and couldn’t make it in. He figured he probably didn’t even need to make an excuse. No one would care for his absence anyways. Hell, they were probably relieved they didn’t have to deal with his shit for a day.

However, the Achievement Hunters were indeed worried. They had noticed the major change in Gavin’s mood and were planning on talking to him about it that day at work. They agreed to postpone it a day and talk to Gavin the next day but Michael had other plans.

That night after work Michael went to Gavin’s apartment and brought along some KFC. He tried knocking on the door first but after a few minutes of waiting he took out the spare key Gavin had given him and let himself in.

“Gavin?” Michael called out in the seemingly empty apartment and set down the fast food on the coffee table. “You here, buddy?”

The lights were all on but there was no sign of his best friend anywhere. The bathroom was empty and so was the kitchen. The only other place was his bedroom which was closed.

“Gavin?” Michael knocked on the bedroom door. “I brought some KFC. Heard you were sick and since I don’t know how to make chicken soup I thought I could bring the next best thing. Come on out or you’re not getting any.”

No response. Not even the sound of shuffling sheets. Just dead silence.

Cautiously Michael opened the door and stepped into the bedroom. It was dark except for the light filtering in from the street light outside of Gavin’s window. Michael flipped on the light switch and the room was flooded with light. A small lump hiding under the covers of Gavin’s bed curled in on itself more.

Michael chuckled, “Seriously, dude? It’s, like, 7:30. What are you doing in bed already?”

“Go away, Michael,” Gavin replied muffled by the sheets.

Michael noticed that there were a few empty beer bottles littering the floor. He gently kicked one of them as he walked over to the bed and sat down on it. “Drunk already, Gav? It’s a bit early to get drunk. Also I thought you weren’t supposed to get drunk when you’re sick.”

No response.

“Are you okay, Gavvy?” Michael asked his voice hinting with concern. He reached over and started to pull the covers off of Gavin. His eyes widened when he uncovered his head.

Gavin’s eyes were red and ringed with dark circles. He looked like he had been crying for hours and judging by the wet spot underneath his head he had been doing exactly that. Gavin’s eye were open but refused to stop looking at the wall straight ahead of him.

Michael continued to pull the sheets off slowly uncovering Gavin’s chest and arms and that’s when it got really bad. Both of Gavin’s arms were covered in scabbed over cuts. They didn’t seem too deep but most of them would definitely leave scars.

“Gavin, what did you do to yourself?” Michael sighed sadly.

“Why do you care?” Gavin replied monotonously. He still refused to look at Michael.

Michael was slightly taken aback by the question but answered, “You’re my boi, Gavin. Why the fuck wouldn’t I care? Now, come on, let’s go wash your arms and get some clean bandages.”

Michael got up to leave however Gavin didn’t budge.

“Come on, stop fucking around,” the Jersey boy walked over to Gavin’s bedside so that Gavin was staring right at his crotch. “We don’t want your arms to get infected.”

“Don’t lie to me,” Gavin spoke up. His voice was hoarse and broken. "You don't care. Don't even try to lie to me."

"What the fuck are you talking about, Gav?" Michael got down on his knees so Gavin would be forced to look at him. "Why do you think I don't fucking care about you? There's no one I care about more. Don't you fucking dare believe that I don't care about you because that is a load of bullshit. Now, get up before I fucking carry you. And you know I can and will carry you."

Robotically Gavin got into a sitting position and Michael stood up. That's how far Gavin went, though. He paused and looked down at his hands in his lap.

Michael sighed pushing down his frustration and sat down next to the Brit. He hesitantly put an arm around the other's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

Gavin turned and looked at him with tears brimming in his already red eyes. He threw his arms around Michael and his buried head on his shoulder and started sobbing.

Michael was caught slightly off guard by the sudden breakdown. He turned so they were in a less awkward position and he was facing Gavin then wrapped his arms around the Brit and patted his back comfortingly.

After a few minutes Gavin's sobs quieted and he let go of Michael. He composed himself and said in a quiet voice, "Thank you, Michael."

Michael smiled and replied, "Team Nice Dynamite forever. Now, come on. Let's clean you up. If you're lucky, you won't have an infection."

Gavin nodded and gave a real smile. They got up together and left the room with their hands shyly intertwined. 


End file.
